Mass Effect:Red Alert
RED ALERT CITADEL CONNECTING TO CRUCIBLE LAST CALL FOR DEPARTURE RED ALERT CITADEL CONNECTING TO CRUCIBLE LAST CALL FOR EVACUATION James: After That .. Life changed... My family died and my family died but my wife gave birth Chapter One The Citadel had been damaged even though the Crucible did not fire. Grunt got his foot bit off by the mother of all thresher maws. Grunt and few members of the Normandy's Crew Embarks on a quest, to the dark regions through the only working relay the Omega 4 Relay to find blueprints to help rebuild the citadel. Grunt walked up with a slight limp due to the peg leg. Grunt Cautioned "Joker going to the dark regions of of a hunch is not gonna accomplish restoring civilization" Grunt went to the galaxy map and plotted the course and joker then activated the engine Jack winced and Pressed the button activate the The Citadel had been damaged even though the Crucible did not fire. Grunt got foot bit by the mother of all thresher maws. Grunt and few members of the Normandy's Crew Embarks on a quest, to the dark regions through the only working relay the Omega 4 Relay. Grunt walked up with a slight limp due to the peg leg. EDI Looked at her husband joker looked back and pushed the button. Joker says put on radiation mask the bomb that went off a few years ago will make this difficult.Samara walked up with with kaidan and Wrex and Said "the Planet should be beyond that Asteriod field". Joker Came to the Crew Quaters and gave the debriefing. Javik Disappeared saying he was ready to find his people. We all know what that means hes gonna find the collectors we need to be ther in case he needs back up. Grunt said" Indeed, Joker is right but javik didn't contact to ask we have to find him his ships distress beacon activated. Chapter Two Normandy entered a air pocket and hit turbulence. The Normandy lost a stabilizer due to the wind storm, Joker was doing his best to navigate the wind storm. A bolt of lightning hit the normandy's Phase engine Normandy was perched on a mountain Grunt EDI and Tali lied there they got up slowly. Tali began scanning and repairing the phase engine, Samara Said" Joker could you have possibly not hit the mountain" Joker Replied" well gee samara what a complement". they set up a base camp with a bunker and everything, Joker sat a terminal repairing the computers of the SSV Normandy. James walked and asked "are they here?" Joker said"Aye commander over the ridge enemy camp to much to take on foot" James said" we could funnel through under water" Joker agreed and thought "if they seal off the surface's entrance then james and the crew will die so i have to jam the door controls". the doors had been sealed they went through the drainage sewer and then they met a really filthy salarian named Marak Tix, he said" we haven't had vistors since the upper banished us" James asked "who are the uppers" Marak replied" a radical group who controls the upper part of the , you have to make alot of money to live up there " James climbed up to the upper society marak said" let me come with you i can help James agreed and said"your on". Category:Stories